


tiiick's bite

by milfexpertsbians



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Ardata Carmia Is Fucking Amazing, Ardata Owns Folykl, Biting, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cum everywhere, Dubious Consent, F/F, I mean what else to expect from mind control, Mind Control, My wife dommed me by editing this I love you honey, POV Second Person, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfexpertsbians/pseuds/milfexpertsbians
Summary: Ardata owns the fuck out of Folykl. And mind controls her.





	tiiick's bite

Something, something has to wake you up from your peaceful slumber, you think to yourself drowsily. It’s day on Alternia – a time no one should ever be awake at all. You instinctively stretch out as much as you can, sending a bone-chilling relief to your sore body. And so, you immediately soften back in your cozy nightgown and mattress under your warm blankets.

A flash of lightning outside snaps you back up to consciousness, and you realize how stormy it is outside. A downpour of acid rain is thumping on the reinforced window. You shudder in comfort that you’re inside. Not that it’d be too bad being outside in weather like this! The rain is harmless, and it’s as dark as the night due to the clouds. It's just a great aesthetic to fall asleep to.

Then, you hear a drawer creak with careless handling and boots brutishly clack about, somehow louder than lightning, in the room next to you. Mistress Carmia must have come back home. Where could have she been? Well, you’re in no position to think about that right now. All you do feel for sure is that her presence makes you feel so, so warm and fuzzy in the head.

It’s like you can always hear her deep, cold voice resonating in your head. It’s telling you to be quiet and calm. When she first picked you off the street, it was tough. You were filthy from the outside and inside and she needed to scrub all that off, all the while with you going feral at her and trying to escape. She used some more, "physical" methods of keeping you in check, but that’s mostly over now. Soon after she saw how much of a brat you were, she used that penetrating, soft, resonating voice that you love so, so much. So deep inside your head. You calmed down so quick after that. And you don’t have any reason to stand up to her anyway!

Ardata strides into your room somewhat more graciously than her usual marching, the door creaking as she closes it. You can feel the cold presence of her body and the mattress shifting below you as she sits down next to you and begins caressing your hair. You’re pretending to be asleep.

She feeds you, she cleans you, she dresses you up like her doll, she keeps you safe, and most importantly, always brings you enough energy to treat your voidrot. Someone to serve, like your low blood screams in desperation for. You have every reason to praise and adore her like the Goddess she is. You love Ardata, and you know she loves you, no matter her slaps and bites and punches. Or her extensive and demeaning lexicon of insults at your blood color. By now, you’ve come to see that as an expression of her passion towards you.

Ardata: folliiie~

Ardata: folliiie, iii know you’re not actually asleep. do you think iii’m fuckiiing stupiiid?

You rustle as she pulls your hair ever so slightly, getting you to flutter your eyes open with adoration. That’s something you’d never have thought you’d be doing just a sweep ago, when you were living out in the trash. A sweep ago…

Ardata presses a kiss to your forehead gentler than she’s ever done before.

Ardata: folliiie. Iiit’s our fiiirst sweep anniiiversary.

Oh.

She lays down with you and constricts around you like a snake. Or some sort of parasite. Not sucking your blood, but whispering in your ear.

Ardata: iii got you a giiift. get up. now.

You’re still lazily curled up in bed, too groggy to heed her command properly, so Ardata picks you up. She does that with such ease, not surprising considering just how much taller and stronger she is than you. Her powerful grip carries you off to the TV before your empress-size bed. You quietly squeak when she tells you to open your eyes and see what she brought home for you. To your shock, you see that it’s a GrubStation 5! You always wanted one of these, even reading discarded Game Grubs sweeps ago.

Folykl: wow i

Folykl: how the fuck did you know I want this

Ardata: why, because iii love you?

Ardata: hahahahaha.

Ardata: haha.

Ardata: not.

Her typical mocking laughter sounds much softer than usual, almost like she’s playing it out rather than genuinely deriding you.

Ardata: now watch your mouth around your miiistress, vomiiitblood!

And you’re always aware that her viciousness is an expression of love too. You love Ardata and Ardata loves you.

Ardata: siiince you’re done gawkiiing at the present iii got you, you might want to remember that iii diiidn’t get it for free.

Ardata: of course, iii, a caring miiistress, only want the best for my liiittle biiiledrop, but she has to do me a biiit of a favour too, just to see how much she really loves me.

_(on your knees.)_

You suddenly feel your frail knees drop down to the floor forcefully. It feels like falling in a dream where you can’t get up, like all the space around you is pressing down and keeping you there.

Ardata smirks in a way that could only be described as “decadent”, no matter how much sense that may or may not make.

Ardata: folykl carmiiia, prove to me you are worth of beariiing the name of my caste.

Folykl: h-

_(shut up.)_

She holds your hair tight with one hand, parts her robes and loosens her skirt with the other. You feel your mind fog up, as suddenly as that violent intrusive thought forcing you down on the floor did.

_(adore.)_

The appearance of your cloaked mistress towering above you makes your mind go haywire. She’s so violent and strong and her motions and posturing are so condescending and powerful.

_(fuckiiing slut.)_

She deserves to own you. She deserves to own you. She deserves to own stupid, mindless lowblood girls like you. Weak girls like you. She’s in your mind, behind your every thought.

Mistress Carmia pushes her skirt down on the floor and a forearm-length, ribbed, cerulean bulge slithers out, throbbing, hardening. Smelling almost like her perfume.

_(suck.)_

Your lips, the lips she owns and controls, the lips she painted black, wrap around the tip of her bulge and you're like a meowbeast in heat, trying to fit it in. Holy fucking shit you’ve gotten past gagging a long time ago but the depths of your throat she manages to fit herself into now could never not amaze you. The tip thrashes and slithers around, and it feels so, so good to know you’re being rightfully dominated. It’s pulsing and spasming in your mouth, cold, salty, and rich.

Once she gets tired of thrusting her bulge in and out of your face using your big fluffy hair (you were shocked at how fluffy it is when it's clean!) as a handle, she sits back down on the bed and lifts you up by your shoulders, seating you on her lap facing her, caressing your cheek without a word as you cough, catching your breath.

She's clearly refocusing on controlling your mind, giving herself a break.

Your whole thinkpan feels like it suddenly got ran over and you can’t really sense anything but her, leading you to desperately grab onto her cloaked form, wrapping your legs (covered by bright cerulean thigh highs she has you wear at all times, as of recently) around her waist. She smiles with a condescending passion.

_(take iiit off.)_

You eagerly strip off your light top and panties like you’re racing for your life and your owner grips your hips and starts groping your mushy body, pleased. Her chub-grabbing slowly leads her down to your tiny, nubby lowblood bulge, which she passes over, instead focusing the pressure of her fingers to the fat labia of your nook. Your moaning intensifies. Your breath hitches as she grazes over your bulge gently, teasing you.

Ardata: you’ve done well enough, bucket. iii'll give you a few touches here and there.~

Your mistress winks devilishly with two of her eyes and spreads your lips with her fingers.

_(good giiirl. rub yourself.)_

You arch your back in pleasure. Your hands jerk out on their own and begin to furiously rub your prodding little bulge. Slut, slut, slut. That’s what you are. You’re screaming it to yourself inside. Something is urging you to. You’re good for nothing but pai-

You can barely finish thinking before you notice Ardata has dropped her entire stone hard bulge on top of your tummy and is pressing you down to the mattress, groping you all over in delirious joy.

Ardata: iii thiiink iiit’s tiiime iii fulfiiill those breediiing dutiiies, mmmm?

Your cerulean empress bends down and presses a haughty kiss to your forehead.

_(break.)_

You don’t need to think. You thrash and moan in excitement over your mistress. You writhe. She leaves what you know will be bruises on your soft breasts, grabbing them in a feverous passion. Your mind is washing away with her words. You won’t need it anymore. It’s in Ardata’s hands, in her possession. She’ll retrieve when she feels like it. For now, you’re nothing but-

_(meat.)_

_(you piiiece of meat.)_

The slender tip of her tendril worms its way into your nook, stretching the entrance. Your brain is too much of a mush to fully feel anything, but the way it rhythmically trembles around your entrance cuts through that like a red hot iron branding you. Her hips push forth and her cerulean bulge moves deeper into you, stretching your comparatively tiny nook. You moan without being capable to think or control it -- you wouldn’t want to even if you could. There is nothing you have to show to your owner but absolute adoration and submission. Constant noise, like a siren. The moan adjusting in pitch momentarily, vibrating with her bulge rustling up your insides and touching them everywhere. Every little spot.

Ardata’s gaze down upon you is no less merciless than before. She’s biting her lip, furrowing her brows. Staring right at you as if her psychic powers aren’t enough to turn you into a whimpering nothing. Her bulge moves both with the thrusting of her hips and shaking on its own, prehensile.

Your owner groans loudly and starts chittering out an excessive amount of swears along with insults at you.

Her thrusts slow down.

_(calm, trashblood.)_

A sudden sharp pain strikes the side of your chubby neck. Ardata’s face is pressed up to your jaw and she’s driving her fangs into your neck. Oh goodness oh fuck it hurts so good fuck. She’s biting and nibbling and chewing. You see her eyes seize for a split second as she pulls up. Yours momentarily follow.

She rams all the way in. Her bulge impales you until you can’t feel anything anywhere.

Thick gobs of iridescent cerulean cum shoot out of the rupturing tip of her tentacle. It keeps shooting out and filling you until your tight tiny golden nook overflows and it starts soaking the sheets. Ardata growls exasperatedly.

_(say thank you.)_

Folykl: t

Folykl: th

(say thank you, you liiittle shiiit.)

Folykl: thank you

Ardata: good giiirl.

Ardata: iii’ll get the bucket for thiiis. you look like you wont be walkiiing for a while.

Ardata: o~ hohohohoho.


End file.
